


The Long Ride Home

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [128]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childishness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Human, Married Couple, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron decides to mess with Eclipse as they drive back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Ride Home

Megatron couldn't help but chuckle as they drove through the city. It was hard not to laugh when his wife was squirming like a child in the seat next to him.  
  
After all, he was the one holding the remote in his hand changing the settings of the vibrator inside of her pussy.  
  
As he turned at the light, he absentmindedly rolled the setting down, making Eclipse whine and breathe heavily. "Are you alright, my dear?"  
  
She turned a bit towards him, her back still against the seat as she heaved and sweated. He thought she was trying to glare at him, but she didn't seem to have the strength to do much as her head rolled back. Hmm, was that another orgasm or was she just catching her breath after the last twenty minutes of him playing with the maximum setting on her vibrator?  
  
"You can't wait until we get home, can you Eclipse?"  
  
Eclipse knew what he was getting at. She had figured it out when half way through the day when he had brought her into his office and proceeded to make her cum twice just by groping her and grinding up against her wet panties. And whispering into her ear all the things he couldn't wait to see that night with her.  
  
Damn Megatron... making her this sensitive and all just so it would make her more likely to drop to her knees in their apartment and beg him to fuck her. Well, it sounded tempting, but she'd rather just get into the bedroom to do it. Primus knows how long he would work her out in the main area before he would even start on her in the bedroom. She'd be asleep all day tomorrow.  
  
She was so relieved he did this kind of stupid stuff on Fridays. She couldn't imagine trying to get up for work after what she expected tonight.  
  
Megatron slowed down to a stop as they hit a red light. Damn, it was right in front of the train tracks and he could hear the train coming. They would be at this light for a while, especially considering the traffic.  
  
He glanced at his wife, who was still panting and shaking in her seat. Poor woman... She was completely under his control. He licked his lips at the sight of her. He loved seeing her squirm... And seeing her orgasm. The sight always made him hard and want to fuck into the nearest surface available.  
  
He looked at the red light and then back at Eclipse, a smirk starting to form on his face as a dark and sadistic idea started to form in his head. Well... It would certainly pass the time. And he doubted she would mind.   
  
He could see that she was not too happy about the train. It meant more time in the car with a vibrator inside her than getting home and getting it out. She was probably at the point where she wanted the damn toy out in favor of his cock, as he had promised her earlier today.  
  
Grinning, his thumb moved to the remote and started to slowly turn it back up.  
  
Eclipse felt it immediately. "Mega-! Will you please-!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you I would have this with me until we got home?"  
  
"We're stuck at the train tracks! Don't you-!" She paused to grind her teeth, her pussy being teased mercilessly as the power jumped up again, "Can't this wait until we get home?!"  
  
"But then I'd have to take my little toy out of you and stuff you with my cock instead."  
  
Damn sadistic pervert. She leaned back harder into the seat as her legs began to open in hopes of relieving the sensations a bit on her sore womanhood.  
  
Only to stop when a hand fell onto her thigh. She already knew who it was before he even chuckled.  
  
"You're really bothered now, aren't you?"  
  
"S-Stop-p..." Eclipse gritted her teeth as her body began to arch off the back of the seat.  
  
"But I'm only trying to make you feel better," he said in that sing-song voice that she knew he only used to mess with her, "Since we're stuck at this light with the train coming and all you want to do is go home and let me fuck you into the carpet."  
  
"M-M-M-M-Mmmmpph!" Her lower lip was nearly bitten off as she felt his hand rub itself gently up her leg.  
  
"Here. Let me just take care of this little prob- Ah-Ah-Ah," he swatted away a weak attempt of her hand trying to stop him. Not that it mattered since she was too weak to even push his hand away in the first place.  
  
Eclipse cringed in pleasure as her husband pushed her skirt back before leaning down to complete bypass her underwear and fondle directly at her red and agitated clit. She pushed back further into the seat, but she could not get away as his fingers caressed and pinched at the bud.  
  
A train horn muffled out the scream she gave when he pushed the vibrator setting to max. And as it honked again and began to pass by in front of them, she moaned out harder as his fingers went down to push themselves into her pussy alongside the damn toy.  
  
"You're soaking wet," he chuckled, his two fingers easily sliding inside. "It's practically gushing... Damn whore, you're eager for Daddy's cock, aren't you?"   
  
"Guhh!"  
  
"Naughty little thing. Trying to come again before we get home. This train isn't taking too long."  
  
It was taking forever and he knew it. Eclipse moved her hands back to grip the seat knowing that trying to pull his fingers out was useless.  
  
"But Daddy will let you come. You can come if you want to. But just remember that Daddy will have to fuck your little pussy in the car once we get home. I'll fill you right up and make you hold my cum in with the vibrator up your ass on the walk up."  
  
She didn't care at this point. She just wanted to cum. She was just building and building and she needed to let it fall down. She needed to come.  
  
And when her husband gripped the vibrator to slam it into her, she could not hold it in any longer.  
  
As the train passed by and the ringing of the barrier came back up, she came against her husband's fingers and the pulsing toy, her fluid gushing over them both and the seat before she slumped back into her seat. Eclipse was too dazed and out of her mind to even register her husband pull his fingers out, pat her engorged lips and clit before moving her underwear and skirt back in place all before the light turned green and allowed them to finally go.  
  
She would not hear her husband chuckle as he moved the setting to minimum to let her be out of it for the rest of the trip. And she would still be out of it when they finally got to the parking garage.  
  
And true to his word, Megatron fucked her in the car. He came around the other side, opened her door, and moved to have her bent over her seat as he reseated the soaked vibrator into her ass and then fucked her quick and hard, causing her to wake up with another hard orgasm and a pussy full of cum.  
  
Eclipse was a mess going upstairs with her legs clamped together and the vibrator on high in her ass. But Megatron had shown some mercy as he carried both their bags and her purse upstairs to their penthouse. Which was great for her since she could barely hold herself up.  
  
Once the front door was closed and locked behind them, she could only take a few steps before she collapsed over the back of the couch, too tired to stand as she let the fluids slid down her thighs in full view of her willing husband.  
  
She didn't even blink as their bags were placed beside her on the couch and his cock pressed deep inside her again.   
  
She wouldn't remember how many times she would pass out screaming. Or how many times she would wake up to her husband still using her body even after she had passed out.  
  
All she knew was that she would end up asleep on their bed covered and filled with their fluids by the end of it, finally getting the rest she needed.  
  
After all, it was a Friday night.


End file.
